DESCRIPTION: This Core is comprised of four Specific Aims: 1) Arrange and perform autopsies and neuropathological evaluations in cases of Huntingtons' and related diseases, 2) Maintain a bank of fixed and frozen tissues from autopsies, available to the projects and outside investigators; 3) Examine human and mouse brains immunocytochemically for huntingtin and its interactors (Project 3); 4) Conduct neuropathological evaluations of transgenic animals generated in Project 4. The Core has recently provided support services to identify a novel CAG expansion mutation that causes a disease similar to HD.